You don't ever hit a girl
by SusanCullen
Summary: Bella is 5 and she lost her hat while bumping into a mean boy. She also met a cute boy that day and thought she would never see him again. Read and find out if they ever meet again. ;


This was inspired from me always reading those Lovegivesyouhope things. ;) Hope you like it. Oh and to let everyone know who is waiting for my other story My sister the vampire sequel add on thing, it will be coming hopefully by the end of summer ;) I got a new laptop and am going to start to retype it. Thanks for waiting you guys all rock! Review please ;) No copy write intended, all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

><p>My mom was cooking in the kitchen, when I asked her if I could go play in the park down the street. "Mommy is it okay if I go play at the park?" My mother looked away from her dish and smiled, "Sure Sweetheart, just make sure to be careful and stay away from strangers." I nodded my head since my mommy always told me that when I went to play outside alone. I went into the coat closet and grabbed my pink summer hat and my favorite pair of white flower sandals. I skipped toward the park humming the song I heard on the radio that morning at breakfast.<p>

"I got a pooocket fill of Sunshineee!" When I got to the park I immediately went to my favorite spot, the swings. I swung on the swings for a good 20minutes before heading over to the sandbox but before I could get to the sandbox my hat flew off my head. I didn't want to lose my hat so I chased after it. I wasn't looking where I was going because I had my eyes on my hat and by accident I ran into another little boy. The boy looked really mad and before I got the chance to apologize I saw he was about to hit me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see a really cute boy with red-ish brown hair holding the other little boys hand back. "You don't ever hit a girl," the cute boy said in his musical voice. The other kid apologized and then left.

I turned to the cute boy and smiled, "Thanks for stopping him from hitting me. I didn't mean to run into him I was just chasing after my hat." I said it so quickly that a blush crept onto my face. I didn't know what about this boy made me feel nervous but I didn't mind because I knew in my heart somehow that he was good.

The cute boy graced me with a beautiful crooked smile, "No problem, I was just doing what my mum always taught me. Do you want me to help you find your hat?" I smiled and nodded my head because I couldn't find my words. He then helped me search for my hat and we found it not too far from where we originally were. Then we hung out for the rest of the day till his mum came by and told him it was time to go. He waved goodbye to me and I couldn't help but feel sad but I managed to wave back before sprinting home. That night at dinner I didn't say a word since all my thoughts were about the cute boy at the park. My mom didn't question me just let me be and tucked me into bed that night with a simple, "Sweet dreams, Darling I love you."

(15 Years later She's now 20)

My friend Alice invited me to a picnic at the park down the street from where I have always lived. Since my parents passed I have had the house all to myself and it's been fine but I felt as if something was still missing. I went into the closet by the door and grabbed my hat and sandals feeling a strange feel of de-ja-vu but shook it off. I skipped over to the park like I did as a little kid and was almost tackled by my pixie like friend Alice.

"I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed, "I was worried you wouldn't want to come to the park since it's one of your special places." I gave Alice a look because since we were kids Alice would always have these feelings or visions of things and she would always be right. I didn't question how she knew the park was special to me since she was my own personal physic. We had an amazing time; I hung out with Emmett my cousin and his Fiancée Rosalie, while also getting to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Brandon about their little Alice getting hitched to Mr. Jasper Whitlock. Then as we were packing up my hat flew off my head and I ran after it with Emmett yelling at me to just leave it but I couldn't I loved that hat and it felt wrong to part with it. As I ran for my hat I bumped into a tall man who then spilled his drink all over his shirt. I rushed to apologize but he seemed drunk and his arm went up to swing at me. I brought my hands to my head protecting me head but impact never came. I looked up to see the same shade of red-ish brown hair that saved me when I was younger saving me now. He looked better than he did when he was 5.

"You don't ever hit a girl," he said just like he did in my dreams for the past 15years since I was 5 but this time the man didn't just back away. He turned to my savior and took a swing. I yelled and before my savior could get hit Emmett pulled the man away.

"Thanks man," My savior said to Emmett but Emmett just shrugged saying ,"Anyone who saves my favorite cause doesn't desire to be clocked in my book." I hugged Emmett and then walked over to my savior who was now sitting on the grass. Alice somehow knew I want to talk to him alone and took everyone with her, she winked at me and I made a mental note to thank her later.

I sat down next to my savior, "Thank you again, you always seem to be saving me when I need it most," He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Let's go look for your hat love," I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to take.

He put his hand in mine and entwined our fingers, we found my hat and he placed it on my head but not without bending down toward my ear and whispering, "I will always be there to save you no matter what," while kissing my cheek. I smiled and pulled him back to me as he pulled away, "My names Bella Swan," while I gave him a sweet chasted kiss on the lips. He kissed me more passionately and breathed out with his forehead against mine, "Edward Cullen." I smiled, "Edward suites you," I told him and he replied with, "Bella is a perfect name for the women in front of me because it means beautiful and that's what you are." I blushed, "Well Edward won't you accompany back to my friends and family?"

He gave me a bright smile, "I would love you join you, love." We then walked hand in hand back to the others. I introduced him to my friends and family who interrogated him to see if he was good enough, he passed with flying colors.

Since that day, Edward and I were inseparable. He would always catch me when I fell and treat me like a princess. When someone asked me my name from there on in I would reply Mrs. Edward Cullen, while wrapping my arms around my husband.

The End

* * *

><p>Review Please and I will try and get my other stories add on up as soon as I can ;)<p>

REVIEW! ;)

Sincerely SusanCullen


End file.
